The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a fuse holder or the like.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates specifically to a new and improved construction of fuse holder designed for use with different line voltages and including a line voltage preselector.
A fuse holder including a voltage preselector and integrated with an electrical socket is commercially available (known as type GCC, No. 42R34 and 42R38 and available from the German firm Klar & Beilschmidt, P.O. Box 2529, D-8300 Landshut 2, Federal Republic of Germany or from the U.S. firm Power Dynamics, Inc., 177 Valley Street, South Orange, N.J. 07070, U.S.A.). In the known constructions lateral or side connection tabs extend close to an opening in the socket member, so that there is no contact protection. The voltage is selected by inserting a head member into the opening of the socket member in a selected one of four possible rotary positions. Consequently, the voltage selection must be reselected each time the fuse is exchanged. Miniature numbers at the head member and an exceedingly small mark must be brought into coincidence during this operation. This not only constitutes a source of danger for laymen, but also can result in serious confusion.